Snape im Dreiviertel Takt
by Mystical Harmonie
Summary: Tanzen ist der Ausdruck von Worten die der Mensch nicht vermag auszusprechen. Respekt ist das Fundament jeder menschlichen Interaktion ..und Liebe ist zu Komplex, das sie jemals einfach sein könnte HGSS Kapitel 9 ist endlich da!
1. Kapitel 1 Anmeldungen zum Tanzkurs

Prolog  
  
  
  
Hermine saß in der Bibliothek um ein wenig in den Büchern herum zu stöbern, plötzlich würde die Tür mit einem Ruck aufgerissen und zwei Dunkle gestalten mit Rot-Glühenden Augen kamen auf sie zugerannt, Hermine wollte nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, doch dieser war nicht da, sie hatte furchtbare Angst, da sie keinen andere Möglichkeit mehr sah sprang sie vom Stuhl, so das dieser mit einem lautem Knall auf den Boden landete, sie Rannte  
  
zwischen den Regalen hin und her und konnte letzten Endes aus der Bibliothek fliehen. Doch was Hermine dann sah ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, Ron  
  
Lag Tod auf dem Boden, vor schock blieb sie stehen und rührte sich keinen Zentimeter mehr, plötzlich Packte sie eine dieser Dunklen gestalten von hinten und hielt sie fest Umklammert und  
  
Zog seinen Zauberstab, Hermine die noch immer unter schock stand, schien jetzt zu begreifen was passiert sein musste und in ihr stieg die Angst ins unermäßliche, sie dachte schon sie müsste gleich sterben, doch da ging die Dunkle gestalt sie Festhielt zu Boden, sie war gerettet, nur von wem? Aus einer Hintersten Ecke trat Plötzlich Snape hervor und meinte: ,,Ich hoffe doch ich komme noch nicht zu spät?"  
  
Plötzlich klingelte Hermines Wecker und sie wachte ruckartig aus ihrem Alptraum auf. Sie träumte immer wieder von den schrecklichen Ereignissen, die sich in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts zutrugen. Jetzt war Hermine schon seit drei Jahren nicht mehr dort, aber ihre schrecklichen Erinnerungen plagten sie immer noch.  
  
  
  
Ihre Mitbewohnerin und mittlerweile beste Freundin Ginny konnte sich das nicht mehr länger ansehen, sie selbst hat der Tod ihres Bruders auch sehr berührt, sie hatte Tage lang geweint, doch Hermine, ja mit ihr war es extrem schlimm, jetzt auch nach drei Jahren plagten Hermine diese schrecklichen Alpträume, und es wurde von Tag zu Tag schlimmer, Ginny wollte ihre Freundin etwas Ablenken und meldete sie deshalb mit ihr zusammen bei einem Tanzkurs an, sie erzählte ihr erst nichts davon, den es sollte ja eine Überraschung werden. Der Tanzkurs sollte jeden Donnerstag in einem Neueröffneten Tanzstudio in der Winkelgasse stattfinden, das Tanzstudio trug den Namen Magische Gesellschaftstänze für Groß und klein, Ginny hatte es bei einem Einkauf entdeckt und sich sofort dafür interessiert, sie hoffte nur, dass Hermine es auch gefallen würde.  
  
  
  
  
  
Einen Tag vor der ersten Tanzstunde ging sie mit Hermine ein Wenig durch die Winkelgasse spazieren wobei sie dort auf Dumbledore trafen. Dumbledore: ,,Oh Hallo Miss Weasley und Miss Granger, schön sie einmal wieder zu sehen!" dabei lächelte er sie freundlich an. Hermine die an diesem Tag einigermaßen gut gelaunt war meinte darauf hin: ,,Wir freuen uns auch sie wieder zu sehen, was führt sie in die Winkelgasse?" Dumbledore war es etwas peinlich, doch antwortete er ihr trotzdem. Wissen sie ich habe mich und das gesamte Lehrerkollegium gerade zu einem Tanzkurs angemeldet, wir feiern wie sie vielleicht wissen bald Jubiläum in Hogwarts und da sind einige Tanztalente schon sehr eingerostet!" Hermine fand schon die Vorstellung das gesamte Lehrerkollegium Snape inbegriffen bei einem Tanzkurs zu beäugen belustigend. Da schaltete sich Ginny in das Gespräch ein: ,,Meinen sie den Donnerstags Tanzkurs bei Gesellschaftstänze für Groß und klein?" Dumbledore nickte kurz und fragte dann: ,,Sie kennen dieses Tanzstudio?"  
  
  
  
Ginny konnte sich ein grinsen nun nicht mehr verkneifen und rückte dann prompt mit der Wahrheit heraus: ,,Da ich Hermine eine Überraschung machen wollte habe ich sie und mich dort für den Donnerstagskurs angemeldet!" Nun war Hermine wirklich überrascht: ,,Schön das ich davon auch einmal erfahre!" Ginny lächelte entschuldigend und meinte: ,,Es sollte ja eine Überraschung werden!" Dumbledore der dies alles sehr belustigend fand meinte: ,,So nun muss ich mich wieder auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen und dem Lehrerkollegium mitteilen das sie an einem Tanzkurs teilnehmen werden, wir werden uns ja Morgen sehen, da wir den gleichen Tanzkurs besuchen, auf wieder sehen!" Hermine: ,,Augwiedersehen: ,,Und grüßen sie alle Recht Herzlich von mir!" Ginny: ,,Ja auf wiedersehen und grüßen sie auch von mir!" Kurz darauf war Dumbledore auch schon wieder verschwunden. Da meinte Ginny Plötzlich : ,,Dann werden wir Harry wiedersehen, ich habe gehört, das er nun Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an Hogwarts Unterrichtet, ich freue mich schon richtig auf Morgen!" Hermine nickte nur mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und zog ihre Freundin in einen neuen Shop Namens : ,,Die Moderne Hexe".  
  
Dumbledore war bereits nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und versuchte gerade den Lehrer besonders Snape zu erklären warum sie an diesem Tanzkurs teilnehmen sollten. Severus: ,,Ich werde nicht an solch einem Kurs teilnehmen, das sehen ich gar nicht ein, ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren. McGonagall schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte: ,,Ja den Ruf als Sadistischen, Menschenverachtendes ungeheuer das nicht Tanzen kann!"  
  
  
  
Gerade als Severus seinen Zauberstab gegen Minerva richten wollte erhob Dumbledore beschwichtigend die Hand: ,,Ich dulde keine Streitereien im Lehrerzimmer reißen sie sich alle zusammen, mein Endschluss steht fest, Morgen früh finden sie sich alle in der Großen Halle ein und wir werden alle zusammen zu unserem Tanzkurs gehen!" Dumbledore lächelte noch kurz unschuldig in die Runde und verschwand dann in Richtung seines Büros.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Alle Figuren gehören wie immer J.K.Rowling und leider nicht mir. Dies wird eine SS/HG Romanze, wer so etwas nicht ließt hat halt Pech, doch wer so etwas gerne ließt und irgendetwas zu meiner Fanfiction zu sagen hat, sei es Kritik oder Lob oder sonst was, der möge mir bitte ein Review schreiben, bitte ich bin auf so etwas angewiesen. *ganzliebguck* Ich hoffe euch hat der Prolog gefallen, ich werde bald weiterschreiben und hoffe ihr schreibt 


	2. Kapitel 2 Na das kann ja heiter werden

Am nächsten Morgen in Hogwarts Dumbledore hatte sich bereits mit allen Lehrern in der Großen Halle versammelt, doch jede spur von Severus fehlte, Dumbledore hatte ja schon vorher böse Vorahnungen, dass er versuchen würde sich zu drücken, er kannte ihn bereits gut genug um zu wissen das er solche Kurse oder sonstige Veranstaltungen in der Öffentlichkeit hasste. Er bat Minerva die anderen noch eine weile zu Beschäftigen, da er sich selbst darum kümmern wollte, das Severus auch mitkäme.  
  
Dumbledore machte sich langsam in Richtung Kerker auf, niemand könnte ihn von seiner Idee abbringen, Severus zu diesem Tanzkurs mitzuschleppen, außerdem sollte dieser unbedingt mal wieder unter Menschen, sonst würde er in seinem Kerker noch verrotten, war Dumbledores Meinung. Als er unten ankam klopfte er höflich an der Tür zu Severus Privaträumen, doch als er nach fünf Minuten immer noch keine antwort bekam reif er: ,, Severus, bist du da?" Doch wieder keine Reaktion, plötzlich hörte Dumbledore etwas aus Richtung des Klassenraums für Zaubertränke, er ging auf die Tür zu und gerade als er sie öffnen wollte bekam er einen kleinen Stromschlag. Sichtlich verwirrt reif er: ,,Was soll den das, warst du das Severus?" Diesmal sollte er eine antwort bekommen. Severus: Ich werde nicht mitkommen zu diesem lächerlichem Tanzkurs, lieber bleibe ich ewig in meinem Klassenraum." Dumbledore konnte nur noch mit dem Kopfschütteln und meinte dann: ,,Severus, dass ist doch albern, du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind, komm jetzt raus, so schlimm ist dieser Tanzkurs gar nicht, vielleicht lernst du dort ja eine nette Dame kennen!"  
  
Das war zu viel des guten für Severus, jetzt wollte dieser Scheinheilige Schulleiter ihn auch noch verkuppeln, es hatte ja schon gereicht, das dieser Potter, der übrigens sein Wunschfach unterrichtete herumsprang wie ein Pubertierender Teenager, was sollte die Nummer mit dem Tanzkurs eigentlich, das fragte er sich schon die ganze Zeit, er würde sowieso nicht zu diesem Jubiläums Fest erscheinen und wenn doch dann würde er Severus Snape auf gar keinen fall, selbst unter Morddrohungen, Tanzen, das wäre ja noch schöner damit dieser nichtsnutzigen vorlauten Schüler noch den letzten Funken Respekt vor ihm verloren, nein niemals.  
  
Doch nach eine Weiteren Stunde von Dumbledores altbekannten Reden und Gutgemeintem Rat waren Severus Nerven am Ende, er ergab sich und kam freiwillig heraus. Dabei meinte er missmutig: ,,Lieber nehme ich an einem Tanzkurs teil als mir eine Moralpredigt halten zu lassen, mpf."  
  
Nun waren alle Lehrer vollzählig in der Großen Halle angelangt, Dumbledore hielt noch schnell eine Guten morgen Rede nicht mehr als eine halbe stunde dauerte und danach machten sich alle Lehrer auf den Weg.  
  
Kleine Rückblende an den Vorabend bei Hermine und Ginny  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Nachdem Hermine und Ginny zwei Endlose stunden bei Shoppen verbrachten(hätte ja länger gedauert, aber der Laden hat leider sehr früh geschlossen) kamen sie endlich in ihrer Wohnung an. Nachdem sie ihre Neuen Sachen noch einmal anprobierten, machten sie sich danach einen heißen Kakao und setzten sich in das gemütlich eingerichtete Wohnzimmer. Da meinte Ginny dann Plötzlich: ,,Meinst du Harry hat sich sehr verändert, ich habe ihn seit eurem letztem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen!"  
  
Statt Ginny zu antworten stellte sie ihr eine Gegenfrage: ,,Sag mal Ginny bist du immer noch in Harry verschossen?" Ginny musste nun wieder an ihre Schwärmerei aus der Schulzeit denken und dabei wurde sie Rot wie eine Tomate, danach meinte sie etwas peinlich berührt: ,,Ich muss mich damals echt wie ein Gruppie aufgeführt haben, oh Gott ist mir das Peinlich, wenn ich jetzt daran denke, ja Harry war mit euch befreundet, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin wusste ich fast nichts über ihn!" Hermine Nickte Lächelnd und meinte dann: ,,Du bist wirklich Erwachsen geworden! Sag mal meinst du das Snape auch Tanzt?" Nun konnte Ginny nicht mehr, die Vorstellung war absurd, Snape und Tanzen, sie kannte ihn nur als sadistischen Lehrer, der Gryffindor andauernd Punkte abzog. Plötzlich hörte sie auf zu lachen und meinte mit erster Stimme: ,,Was ist wenn ich mit ihm Tanzen muss?" Nun konnte Hermine nicht mehr, dieser Vorstellung war mehr als irrwitzig, Snape Tanzt Walzer mit Ginny, zack, Hermine war vor lauter lachen vom Sessel gefallen und bekam von Ginny nur einen Strafenden Blick. Entschuldigend meinte sie dann: ,,Sorry, aber sie Vorstellung war einfach zu Lustig!" Noch lange Unterhielten sie sich über Ihre Schulzeit und stellten sich vor wie der Morgige Tag wohl aussehen würde und gingen dann um Mitternacht Schlafen. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Am nächsten Morgen bei Ginny und Hermine  
  
Hermine rieb sich verschlafen die Augen als Ginny wie ein Wirbelsturm in ihr Zimmer hereinplatzte und rief: ,,Aufstehen, bald ist es soweit, heute ist unser Tanzkurs!" Hermine verstand nicht so recht warum Ginny sich so sehr darauf freute, da wusste sie es wieder, Ginny hatte ihr doch erzählt das sie den Tanzlehrer so Süß fände. Hermine dachte nur: Süß? Ein Mann ist nicht süß schließlich kann man den ja auch nicht essen und außerdem vielleicht waren kleine Häschen süß oder niedlich, aber ein Mann, das bezweifle ich sehr, solch einen Mann muss man erst noch erschaffen. Ginny Riss Hermine mit einem rütteln an ihrer Schulter aus den Gedanken. Ginny: ,,Was ist nun mach die Fertig, ich will vorher noch Frühstücken gehen. Nachdem Hermine sich fertig gemacht hatte, ging sie gemeinsam mit Ginny in die Winkelgasse um dort erst einmal ein Frühstück zu genießen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
Wie immer gehört keine der Personen mir sondern der lieben J.K.Rowling. Doch die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction, ist allein aus meinem Kranken Hirn entsprungen. Ich hoffe der Teil hat euch gefallen, ich danke euch für eure Lieben Reviews. Ich danke: LastUnicorn4life, Nake, Lorelei Lee und Wandy, danke für eure Lieben Kommentare. Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben und hoffe auf weiter Reviews, einfach drauf los schreiben, wie ihr dieses Kapitel fandet. Und jetzt muss ich aber auch noch mal meiner Freundin Mel danken, dass sie immer meine Storys liest und mir Verbesserungsvorschläge gibt obwohl sie eine totale Abneigung gegen unseren lieben Meister der Zaubertränke hat *verstännislosdenKopfschüttel* Wie auch immer bis zum nächsten mal.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen M.Harmonie 


	3. Kapitel 3 Auf zum Tanzunterricht

Als allererstes gingen Ginny und Hermine gemeinsam ins Leaky Cauldron um sich dort bei einem Glas Wein ein kleines Frühstück zu genehmigen. Sie setzten sich an einen kleinen abgelegenen Tisch und genossen die stille. Ginny jedoch benahm sich mehr oder weniger wie ein klein Kind, da sie vor Aufregung immer wider auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Hermine jedoch schaute ihre Freundin nur belustigt an und meinte: ,,Du bist ja noch aufgeregter, als ich an meinem ersten Schultag in Hogwarts und das muss was heißen!" Ginny jedoch lächelte Hermine nur gequält an. Sie freute sich zwar auf das wieder sehen mit Harry, jedoch hatte sie Zweifel daran, ob er sie überhaupt noch kennen würde.  
  
Severus hatte mehr oder weniger schlechte bis hin ganz und gar miserable Laune, Dumbledore hatte es doch wahrhaftig geschafft und ihn mit in die Winkelgasse geschleift. Dies war nicht einmal, dass was ihn am meisten störte, es war eher die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore wie immer mit diesem Spitzbübischem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht rum lief und versuchte ihn damit zu beruhigen, dass es doch gar nicht so schlimm werden würde.  
  
Harry hatte sich dem ganzen entzogen. Da er sowieso noch etwas in der Winkelgasse zu erledigen hatte, reiste er einen Tag früher dort hin und nahm sich so lange ein Zimmer im Leaky Cauldron. Er packte nach dem Frühstück seine Koffer und wollte gerade das Wirtshaus verlassen, als er mit einer von zwei Jungen Frauen, die wie es ihm schien auch das Leaky Cauldron verlassen wollten, zusammenstieß, diese nach seinem Anschein nach unmögliche Person titulierte ihn als Idioten und verschwand in Windeseile durch die Tür, ohne das er ihr noch etwas erwidern konnte. Harry schüttelte jedoch nur noch den Kopf, solch eine unmögliche Person.  
  
Ginny und Hermine hatten sich bereits auf den Weg gemacht, da sie nicht zu Spät zu ihrer ersten Tanzstunde kommen wollten. Ginnys Laune hatte sich aber mittlerweile um einiges verschlechtert, da sie, wie sie es ausdrückte, mit einem Idioten zusammen gestoßen war, als sie zusammen mit Hermine das Leaky Cauldron verließ. Hermine hatte von dem ganzen kaum etwas mitbekommen, da sie, die ganze Zeit an ihre Träume denken musste, die sie in letzter Zeit immer öfters heimsuchten, dachte. Es waren immer wieder die selben Träume, immer wieder sah sie das Bild ihres Toten Freundes, wie er damals vor ihr auf dem Boden lag, vor Augen, sie hasste ihre Träume. In all der Zeit war sie bestimmt schon bei tausenden von Psychologen, doch diese erzählten ihr immer nur, dass dies alles nichts zu bedeuten hätte und die Träume irgendwann verschwinden würden.  
  
Plötzlich wurde Hermine aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, Ginny rüttelte sie an ihrer Schulter und meinte: "Hey, Träumst du?" Hermine, die nun wieder einigermaßen aus ihren Träumen in die Realität zurück gefunden hatte, war immer noch etwas verwirrt, da sie erst jetzt merkte, dass sie bereits vor dem Tanzstudio angekommen waren. Hermine: ,,Endschuldige, ich war gerade in Gedanken!" Ginny lächelte sie Freundlich an und meinte darauf nur: "Schon gut und nun komm, gehen wir schon mal rein!" damit zog sie ihre Freundin ins Tanzstudio.  
  
Als sie durch die Tür gingen wurden sie erst einmal von einer Dame Mittleren alters Empfangen, sie wünschte ihnen einen Guten Morgen und meinte sie sollen doch schon mal nach hinten in den Tanzsaal durchgehen. Nachdem die zwei Freundinnen die Dame ebenfalls höflich begrüßt hatten, kamen sie ihrer Aufforderung nach und gingen nach hinten durch in den großen Leer stehenden Tanzsaal, an dessen Wand mehrere große Spiegel befestigt waren.  
  
Aus dem Nichts tauchte Plötzlich ein kleinwüchsiger Mann so um die 50 in mitten des Saales auf und wünschte den beiden eben so Freundlich wie die Empfangsdame es zuvor schon getan hatte, einen Guten Morgen. Hermine und Ginny erwiderten seinen Freundlichen Gruß. Der kleine Mann stellte sich als Erik Larnett vor, ihr Tanzlehrer.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit trafen auch die anderen Tanzschüler ein, ganz zu letzt kam dann auch Harry. Ginny Quittierte dies nur mit einem Kopfschütteln, da sie bisher noch nicht wusste, das dieser für sie unmöglicher Mensch, Harry war.  
  
Den ersten den Hermine überhaupt hereinkommen sah war Dumbledore in Begleitung von Prof. Snape, der nicht gerade so aussah, las wäre er freiwillig mitgekommen. Sie musste sich ein lächeln verkneifen, irgendwie sah das Gesicht, welches der sonst so Stolze Zaubertränke machte, aus wie, dass eines drei jährigen Kleinkindes, dem man gerade seinen Lutscher gestohlen hatte.  
  
Erik stellte sich wieder in die Mitte des Saales und begrüßte nun alle Teilnehmer seines Tanzkurses. Er erklärte ihnen schnell welche Tänze er für angebracht hielt und meinte dann zu den Teilnehmern, sie sollen sich doch bitte einen Tanzpartner suchen. Dies ging eigentlich schnell von statten, Albus und Minerva, Sybill und Remus, der wieder Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geworden war und die restlichen Teilnehmer hatten schnell einen Partner gefunden. Jedoch musste Hermine sich von ihrem wieder trennen, da Erik befand, dass Prof. Flitwick nicht die angemessene größe für sie hätte, stattdessen wies er sie dazu an mit Prof. Snape zu Tanzen. Prof. Flitwick wurde natürlich auch jemanden zugewiesen, einer kleinen Zwergen Dame, die auch an dem Tanzkurs teilnahm.  
  
Harry war mutig auf die unbekannte zugegangen, mit welcher er zuvor so unglücklich zusammen gestoßen war und fragte sie ob sie nicht seine Tanzpartnerin werden wolle. Diese Blickte ihn zuerst etwas irritiert an, dass er glaubte er hätte etwas Schlimmes zu befürchten, um dies zu verhindern, entschuldigte er sich kurz für die unglückliche Begegnung im Leaky Cauldron. Obwohl er fest davon überzeugt war das er daran keine schuld hatte, aber er brauchte halt eine Tanzpartnerin und diese wenn auch etwas unfreundliche Junge Frau war immerhin noch besser als seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin oder gar Sybill Trelawney, die es sich mittlerweile zum Hobby gemacht hatte, ihm jeden Morgen beim Frühstück, seinen bald bevorstehenden Tod Voraus zu Sagen.  
  
Ginny willigte zwar nur ungern ein mit diesem Jungen Mann zu Tanzen, jedoch blieb ihr ja nichts anderes übrig, außerdem hätte sie sowieso keine Zeit gehabt sich einen Partner zu suchen, da sie die ganze Zeit nach Harry Ausschau hielt, doch ihn nirgendwo fand.  
  
Als schlussendlich alle einen Tanzpartner gefunden hatten, holte Erik eine liste heraus um die Anwesenheit zu kontrollieren, er wollte natürlich auch wissen, wem er da Unterricht gab. Er ging die Liste einen Nach dem anderen durch. Als er bei Hermine angelangst war, wurde, diese nachdem sie sich ein kleines Namenskärtchen von Erik abholte erst einmal von ihren ehemaligen Lehrern begrüßt, außer natürlich von Snape, der ihr nur irritierte Blicke zuwarf. Danach war Harry an der reihe, als er sein Schild abholte blieb Ginny fast die Spucke im Hals stecken, sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass Harry sich zu solch einer unmöglichen Person entwickelt hatte.  
  
Hermine entging Ginnys geschockter Gesichtsausdruck nicht und konnte nicht anders als darüber zu lächeln. Schon bald musste Hermine ihr Lautes Lachen unterdrücken, als sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah, als er feststellte, das die Person vor ihm niemand anders als Ginny Weasley war, die Schwester seines Früheren besten Freundes. Es war einfach zu köstlich aus wie er Ginny anschaute, als wäre sie das achte Weltwunder.  
  
Als Erik alle Schildchen verteilt hatte, konnte es losgehen und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, setzte die Musik ein.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
So es hat zwar lange gedauert, aber ich habe weiter geschrieben, ich hatte endlich einen Geistesblitz.... Noch mal Danke an alle die mir Reviewt haben *knuddelt alle* ich hoffe ich bekomme weiterhin so tolle aufbauende Reviews und verspreche, dass ich mit dem nächsten Kapitel schneller anrücke *schwört* Wie immer gehören die Figuren nicht mir sondern J.K.Rowling, ich leihe mir sie nur aus und spiele ein bisschen damit *gggggg* Bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
  
Mystic 


	4. Kapitel 4 Kaffeeklatsch

_Weiter geht's nach langer Zeit..._

* * *

Erik war gerade damit beschäftigt Severus zu zeigen wie er seinen arm um Hermine legen musste, was ihm anscheinend sehr unangenehm war. Seine Tanzpartnerin jedoch zwang sich ein grinsen zu verkneifen, sie hatte zwar noch kein Wort mit ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer gewechselt, jedoch war ihr sofort klar, das er immer noch der gleiche war wie vor ein paar Jahren.

Ginny und Harry, ja wie sollte man das beschreiben, sie sahen aus wie zwei Teenager bei ihrer ersten Verabredung, natürlich blieb dies nicht unbemerkt und nachdem Erik sich von Severus abgewandt hatte begab er sich zu den beiden und erklärte ihnen erst einmal das sie nicht schüchtern zu sein brauchen, was beiden eine offensichtliche röte ins Gesicht trieb.

Erik war ganz und gar damit beschäftigt alle regelmäßig daran zu Erinnern den Takt einzuhalten.

„Nein nicht so, der Rechte Fuß zuerst, ja genauso und jetzt bitte im Takt, und noch einmal."

Nach einer Stunde waren alle Tanzschüler völlig Fertig, Tanzlehrer inbegriffen.

Für den heutigen Tag war der Unterricht beendet. Hermine und Ginny waren gerade dabei ihre Jacken anzuziehen, als Dumbledore sie zu einer Tasse Kaffee einlud. Sehr erfreut nahmen die beiden Freundinnen diese Einladung entgegen und befanden sich kurze Zeit später in einem kleinen Londoner Cafe wieder.

Albus Dumbledore hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für diese kleinen Straßencafes der Muggel in den verschlungenen Gassen von London, es hatte etwas zutiefst Romantisches an sich. Harry und die anderen Teilnehmer des Tanzkurses waren natürlich ebenfalls einer Einladung gefolgt, wobei das Gesicht des altbekannten Zaubertrank Lehrers eher an jemanden der eine Folter durchleiden müsste erinnerte. Hermine wie auch Ginny fanden das ganze jedoch sehr amüsant, was jedoch dazu führte das die Laune von Severus Snape nur noch schlechter zu werden schien, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Nach recht kurzer Zeit war Hermine schon in ein überaus interessantes Gespräch mit Dumbledore vertieft. Denn das es momentan gleich zwei Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts gab irritierte Hermine schon ein wenig. Dumbledore konnte diese Hermine natürlich gut verstehen da es auch sehr ungewöhnlich war, jedoch gab es dafür eine sehr plausible Erklärung: „ Miss Granger, wie sie vielleicht wissen wurde damals beim Kampf gegen Voldemordt Durmstrang völlig vernichtet und deshalb bekam Hogwarts auch kurz darauf einen ungewöhnlich hohen andrang an Schülern. Leider waren wir zu Anfang sehr überfordert mit dieser Situation, aber mit der Zeit hat sich alles mehr oder weniger Geregelt, nur sind uns die Fächer Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Muggelkunde zwei sehr wichtige Fächer, die wir deshalb Doppelt belegt haben." Hermine konnte sehr gut nachvollziehen warum so ein Fach wie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Doppelt belegt wurde, da man trotz Sieg über Voldemordt noch immer nicht von einer vollkommen friedlichen Zauberwelt sprechen konnte. Aber warum man Muggelkunde so wichtig nahm musste Dumbledore ihr noch erklären.

„Wissen sie Miss Granger, kurz nach dem sie ihren Abschluss gemacht haben, wurde Muggelkunde zum Pflichtfach, es ist uns einfach sehr wichtig das die heranwachsenden Generationen von Zauberern und Hexen mit Verständnis für Muggel, sowie Mitschüler die Muggelgeboren sind aufbringen. Wir wollen einfach verhindern, dass noch einmal so etwas passiert wie mit Voldemordt. Zusätzlich hat das Fach Geschichte der Zauberei nun den Zweck die Schüler aufzuklären, wir halten es nämlich falsch über solche Dinge stillschweigen zu waren, denn wir wollen das so etwas schreckliches nie wieder passiert."

Hermine konnte alles sehr gut nachvollziehen, was Dumbledore ihr erzählte und hielt das alles ebenfalls für eine sehr Gute Idee.

„Prof. Dumbledore, ich muss schon sagen das alles hört sich sehr vielversprechend an, ich bin absolut ihrer Meinung und halte Muggelkunde für ein sehr vielversprechendes Fach, sonst hätte ich es ja auch nicht studiert!"

Dumbledore war davon doch etwas überrascht: „Sie haben Muggelkunde studiert, ich dachte sie wollten etwas in Richtung Zaubertränke studieren?"

Hermine antwortete ihm mit einem lächeln: „Ja das habe ich auch, ich habe Lehrfach Zaubertränke und fortgeschrittene Alchemie, Lehrfach Muggelkunde und Angewandte magische Heilpraktiken studiert, wie sie vielleicht bemerkt haben sehr vielseitig, aber das liegt wahrscheinlich daran das ich auch vielseitig interessiert bin. Und vielleicht auch daran, dass man es sehr schwer hat als Lehrerin übernommen zu werden."

Nun setzte Dumbledore wieder sein allseits geliebtes verschmitztes grinsen auf und bot der völlig überrumpelten Hermine eine Stelle als Lehrerin für Muggelkunde in Hogwarts an.

Während Dumbledore und Hermine sich angeregt miteinander unterhielten sah es bei manchen doch etwas anders aus. Ginny wurde von ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin in die Mangelgenommen, sie stellte unzählige von fragen, wobei das einzige das Ginny sich selbst fragte, war ob diese Frau schon immer so neugierig gewesen war.

Harry währenddessen beobachtete Ginny und Prof. McGonagall neugierig und fragte sich die ganze Zeit über warum er Ginny nicht hatte früher erkannt. Natürlich hatte sie sich verändert, dass stand außer Frage, sie war von der Figur her viel Weiblicher geworden und auch ihre Stimme hatte sich verändert, habe sich hatte noch immer dieses Typische Weasley Haar das ihr bis hinunter zur Hüfte reichte. Auch ihre Braunen Augen waren die gleichen, der Einzige Unterschied an ihnen war, das sie Wahrscheinlich noch mehr Glanz und Ausdruck inne hatten, als damals, an dem Tag wo er sie zum letzten mal gesehen hatte.

Es war für ihn einfach zu schmerzhaft gewesen, er hatte zwar noch Kontakt mit den Weasleys und traf oft auf Fred und George oder auch Molly oder Arthur Weasley, der es Mittlerweile durch Dumbledores Hilfe geschafft hatte den Platz von Cornelius Fudge einzunehmen. Jedoch war es für Harry viel zu schmerzlich sie des Öfteren zu besuchen, obwohl er dies manchmal sehr gerne getan hätte. Der Schmerz über den Verlust seines besten Freundes aber, war zu groß.

Sybill Trelawney war damit beschäftigt jeden der ihr auch nur eine Sekunde Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, ungefragt die Zukunft vorherzusagen. Als sie es jedoch auf Prof. Severus Snape abgesehen hatte, erntete sie von ihm nur einen vernichtenden Blick, der ihr versicherte, dass es besser war ihn nicht zu reizen.

Severus hatte mit jetmöglichen schrecklichen Dingen gerechnet, die während solch eines Tanzkurses passieren konnten, nur mit einem nicht, ein wieder sehen mit Hermine Granger, der größten plage die er je unterrichten durfte. Es war schon endwürdigend genug sich diesem Schabanack, was nichts anderes war als eine Schnapsidee eines viel zu aufdringlichen und neugierigen alten Schuldirektors, auszusetzen, nein jetzt durfte er auch noch zur Belustigung dieser Besserwisserin dienen. Seine schlechte Laune war für diesen Tag wohl auf dem Tiefstpunkt angekommen.

_

* * *

_

_Geschafft, ich hab's geschafft, ja ich hab doch weiter geschrieben, zwar mit etwas megamäßiger Verzögerung, aber hey besser später als nie!!!_

_**Queen Bonnie:** Danke für dein Review, ja wie du siehst hab ich weiter geschrieben, hat zwar gedauert aber ich habe es dann doch gemacht._

_**Herm84 :** So ich hab zwar weiter geschrieben, aber bis Hermine und Severus mehr oder weniger noch mehr aufeinander treffen dauert es noch 2 bis 3 Kapitel, aber ich kann dir versichern, das es ganz schön lustig wird und das ganze wird wie soll ich's ausdrücken, noch niedlicher ( wenn denn das auch geht g)_

_**nachtschatten:** tja das mit Ginny und Harry wird am Rand noch hin ganz lustig werden, aber ich hab das Gefühl das mir die beiden Figuren in dieser Geschichte noch gehörig außer Kontrolle geraten, nie hören meine Figuren auf mich, die sind echt schlimm wollen alle immer im Mittelpunkt stehen. g _

_**Maria3261102 :** Ja das find ich toll, ich hab jetzt so viele aufbauende Reviews bekommen, da hab ich mich wirklich gefreut und saß dann da und hab wirklich mehrere Tage hin und her überlegt, Lust hatte ich ja die ganze Zeit auf diese Story nur ich hab halt mit mir gerungen. Aber all die lieben Reviews die ich bekommen hab, die haben mich dann doch letztendlich davon überzeugt, dass ich weiter schreibe und ich muss gestehen, es macht mir sogar mehr spaß als vorher und ich gehe mit ganz neuen Erwartungen an diese Geschichte heran. __Ich __habe mir vorgenommen diese Fanfiction dann doch etwas länger werden zu lassen, da mir durch diese laaange pause sehr viel neue und frische Ideen kamen und ich kann die Story jetzt aus einer ganz anderen Sichtweise sehen, da ich das ganze jetzt auch mal mit abstand betrachten konnte, lass dich einfach mal überraschen, ich werde es auch tun g _

_Oh mein Gott ich hab hier wieder nen halben Roman geschrieben ahhhhhhhhhhh _

_**SamantaCrown:** Ich habe da wirklich lange nicht weitergeschrieben und das hatte auch mit jemanden zu tun der mir sehr nahe stand, aber ich habe mir überlegt ich werde dieser Person diese Geschichte widmen und sie auch weiterschreiben, wäre zu schade drum, schon allein wegen euch super netten Lesern, die ich nicht enttäuschen möchte g_

_So und nun noch ein Gesuch, ich brauche **dringend** einen Beta für diese Fanfiction, wer also Interesse hat, der meldet sich doch bitte, ach ja noch etwas, ich such auch noch einen Beta für die Fanfiction Mr. Grinch, die ich aus dem Englischem übersetzte. Dieser Beta sollte mir vielleicht auch in einigen Übersetzungsfragen tatkräftig zur Seite stehen. Da ich zwar schon sehr weit übersetzt habe, es aber da immer wieder solch interessanten setzte gibt die für mich nach der Übersetzung überhaupt nicht mehr in den Zusammenhang passen._

_Diese Story Widme ich meiner langjährigen und besten Freundin Stefanie, die ich sehr sehr vermisse!!!!_

_So im nächsten Kapitel muss Hermine eine wohl überlegte Endscheidung treffen und jemand alt bekanntes taucht auf._

_Bis dann wink_

_Mystic_


	5. Kapitel 5 Entscheidungen oder Da ist doc...

Als die beiden jungen Frauen sich wieder in ihrer Wohnung befanden, schien Hermine völlig in Gedanken versunken. Ginny war dies natürlich sofort aufgefallen und sie wollte unbedingt wissen, was mit ihrer Freundin los war.

Nachdem Hermine einige Minuten mit sich gerungen hatte, erzählte sie ihrer Freundin die Neuigkeit: „Dumbledore hat mir eine Stelle in Hogwarts angeboten, den Posten als Lehrerin für Muggelkunde!"

Einige Sekunden vergingen und es passierte nichts, doch plötzlich fing Ginny an zu grinsen, sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und umarmte ihr beste Freundin stürmisch.

„Aber das ist doch toll, Hermine, das hast du dir doch immer gewünscht! Ich freu´ mich so für dich!"

„Ja, ich weiß, ich sollte Luftsprünge machen, aber erstens kann ich dich dann nicht so oft sehen und zweitens hat der Job einen Haken!"grummelte Hermine Ginny entgegen.

Ginny schaute ihr Freundin mit leicht verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck an und fragte: „Was heißt: der Job hat einen Haken?"

„Du weißt doch, dass ich Lehrfach Zaubertränke und fortgeschrittene Alchemie studiert habe und Dumbledore würde es gerne sehen, dass ich Snapes Assistentin werde!"zischte Hermine

Ginny tat sich schwer, nicht laut loszulachen; die Vorstellung, dass Hermine ab sofort mit dem Mann zusammenarbeiten musste, den sie eigentlich wie die Pest hasste, war schon ein wenig merkwürdig, aber sie verstand ihre Freundin sehr gut.

„Hermine - ich kann dich ja verstehen, das du nicht mit ihm zusammen arbeiten möchtest. Ist doch ganz natürlich, erstens hat er dir deine Schulzeit zur Hölle gemacht - und nicht nur deine, glaub mir - und zweitens verbindest du auch Erinnerungen mit ihm an das, was damals passiert ist. Ich verstehe dich wirklich, Hermine, aber es war doch immer das was du wolltest, Unterrichten!"

Hermine schaute Ginny die ganze Zeit in die Augen, während sie sich ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ - und sie musste zugeben, dass ihre Freundin verdammt noch einmal recht hatte: sie sollte sich nicht von ihrer Vergangenheit die Zukunft verbauen lassen. Es war immer schon ihr Traum, eines Tages nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren und dort zu unterrichten.

„Ginny, ich weiß, du hast recht, aber ich möchte dich doch auch nicht hier ganz alleine lassen, ich meine - was willst du denn mit unserer Wohnung machen?"

„Mach dir darum mal keine Sorgen, Ende dieses Jahres beende ich meine Auroren - Ausbildung und werde dann wohl genug mit meiner Arbeit zu tun haben. Ich werde schon nicht einsam verkümmern. Und was die Wohnung betrifft: die behalten wir, oder glaubst du etwa, ich würde dich während der Ferien in Hogwarts lassen, da kommst du schön nach Hause."

„Und du meinst wirklich, ich soll...?"

„Ja - und jetzt geh und schicke Dumbledore eine Eule! Oder willst du etwa bis zur nächsten Tanzstunde warten?"mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete Ginny ihre Freundin, die sich natürlich auch sofort auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer machte, um ihrem ehemaligen Schulleiter ihre Entscheidung mitzuteilen. Ginny wusste ganz genau, dass Hermine nicht bis zur nächsten Tanzstunde warten würde, das wäre einfach untypisch für sie.

Kaum hatte Ginny ihren Satz beendet, war Hermine schon auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Sie setzte sich an ihren alten Mahagonischreibtisch, kramte ein Stück Pergament aus der obersten Schublade und begann einen Brief an Dumbledore zu schreiben, nachdem sie ihr kleines Tintenfass und ihre Schreibfeder neben einigen Büchern über Alchemie gefunden hatte.

_Sehr geehrter Prof. Dumbledore,_

_Mehrfach habe ich über ihr Angebot nachgedacht, habe mich natürlich auch mit meiner Freundin Miss Ginevra Weasley darüber unterhalten und bin zu der Entscheidung gelangt, dass ich ihr Angebot unmöglich ausschlagen kann, da es schon immer mein Wunsch war, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und zu unterrichten. Deshalb nehme ich ihr Angebot mit Freuden an und werde ab Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres die Lehrstelle Muggelkunde annehmen und zugleich die Assistenzstelle für Zaubertränke._

_Ich verbleibe mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Miss Hermine Granger_

Hermine überflog noch kurz den Brief und gab ihn dann ihrer Schneeeule Aer [A/N: Aer kommt aus dem Lateinischem und bedeutet Luft], die den Brief so schnell wie möglich zu Dumbledore nach Hogwarts bringen sollte.

Dumbledore saß gerade vor seinem gemütlichen Kamin und trank ein Gläschen Wein, als eine große Schneeeule an sein Fenster geflogen kam. Gemächlich stand der schon etwas ältere Schulleiter von seinem Sessel auf und bewegte sich in Richtung Fenster. Vorsichtig löste er das Pergament vom Fuß der Eule und gab ihr dann eine Kleinigkeit zur Belohnung. Schon kurze Zeit später flog die Eule wieder davon.

Als Dumbledore den Absender las konnte er sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Als er den gesamten Brief gelesen hatte breitete sich dies auf seinem ganzen Gesicht auf. Genau in diesem Moment klopfte es leise an seine Tür. Er wusste ganz genau, wer dort vor seiner Tür stand, denn er erwartete Minerva McGonagall schon seit mehr als einer halben Stunde - wohlmöglich hatte sie wieder die Zeit vergessen, als sie Unzählige von Aufsätzen korrigiert hatte. Es war sozusagen ein Ritual, dass sie sich zwei- bis dreimal pro Woche bei ihm trafen und abends ein Gläschen Wein genossen, wobei sie sich jedes Mal köstlich amüsierten.

Heute hatte er allerdings ein paar Neuigkeiten für die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, denn eine ihre ehemaligen Schülerinnen würde bald zurückkehren und ebenfalls an diesem Institut unterrichten. Dumbledore war der vollen Überzeugung, dass es sie freuen würde, das zu hören, denn bekanntlich hegte Prof. Minerva McGonagall einige Sympathien für die kluge Gryffindor; sie war für sie wie die Tochter, welche sie leider nie hatte.

„Herein!"sagte Dumbledore mit seiner warmen und herzlichen Stimme.

„Hallo Albus, bitte entschuldige meine Verspätung, aber ich hatte noch so viel zu tun und...!"

„Schon gut Minerva, ich bin dir doch nicht böse. Ich weiß doch, dass du momentan viel zu tun hast, ich habe dafür vollstes Verständnis."- dabei lächelte ihr Dumbledore aufmunternd entgegen.

„Nimm doch Platz und warte einen Moment, ich hole dir nur eben ein Glas Wein."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt war er auch schon in einem kleinen Nebenraum verschwunden und kam Minuten später mit einem Glas Rotwein zurück in den Raum.

„Hier, bitte sehr, Minerva!"

„Danke, Albus. Was bist du heute doch wieder gut gelaunt - ich möchte zu gerne wissen, was nun wieder los ist."

„Das wirst du, meine Liebe, das wirst du, ich habe nämlich eine Überraschung!"

Nun war Minervas Neugierde geweckt.

„Und was ist das denn nun für eine Überraschung?" fragte sie ihn neugierig.

„Du erinnerst dich doch an unsere gestrige Tanzstunde und dass wir danach in ein Café in London gegangen sind?"

Was sollte denn diese Frage, hielt er sie etwa für senil?

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich, so alt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht."

„Das habe ich doch auch gar nicht behauptet!"

„Nein - aber gedacht!"

„Minerva, nun ist aber gut. Um zum Thema zurück zu kommen, ich hatte eine interessante Unterhaltung mit Miss Granger und habe ihr den Posten als Lehrerin für Muggelkunde angeboten und vor nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten habe ich ihre Antwort erhalten, sie hat die Stelle angenommen!"

„Ist das dein Ernst, Albus! Das sind ja wirklich gute Neuigkeiten, darauf müssen wir anstoßen!"sagte Minerva mit einem herzerwärmenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Nachdem sie sich noch einige Zeit unterhalten hatten, schien Dumbledore plötzlich wieder in Gedanken.

„Was ist los, Albus, hast du irgendetwas vergessen?"

„Ja, und zwar Severus!"

„Wie meinst du das?"verlangte Minerva zu wissen, sie war ebenso wie Dumbledore eine sehr neugierige Persönlichkeit.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens erklärte Dumbledore ihr alles:

„Weißt du - es geht um Miss Granger, er wird nicht gerade begeistert sein, mit ihr arbeiten zu müssen!"

„Aber Albus. Das muss er doch gar nicht!"antwortete ihm die Lehrerin für Verwandlung.

Albus räusperte sich kurz und wurde sehr unruhig auf seinem Sessel, er benahm sich wie ein kleines Kind, das seiner Mutter gestehen musste, ihre Lieblingslampe beim Spielen zerstört zu haben.

„Albus, gibt es da etwas, was du mir vielleicht sagen möchtest?" fragte Minerva mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue; sie wusste ganz genau, dass er wieder eine seiner grandiosen Ideen gehabt hatte - und sich jetzt ertappt fühlte. Es war doch jedes Mal das Gleiche mit ihm!!

„Es ist so, Hermine wird ab Anfang nächsten Jahres seine Assistentin!"

Minerva wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte; das Einzige zu dem sie in diesem Moment fähig war, war laut nach Luft zu schnappen.

Wenn Minerva schon so auf diese Neuigkeit reagierte, wie würde dann erst Severus darauf reagieren?

Samstagmorgen

Severus wollte gerade ein paar neue Zaubertränke ausprobieren, als eine kleine Hauselfe in sein Büro gestürmt kam und wild gestikulierend versuchte zu erklären, dass der Schulleiter ihn sofort zu sprechen wünscht.

Severus wusste, dass dies nichts Gutes verheißen würde, wahrscheinlich hatte der Schulleiter mal wieder eine seiner ach so tollen Ideen, bei denen er Versuchskaninchen spielen durfte. Eigentlich wäre er viel lieber in seinen Kerkern geblieben, aber es nützte alles nichts - dieser zwar liebenswerte, jedoch sehr aufdringliche Schulleiter würde ihn ja doch finden.

Seine Befürchtungen sollten sich mehr oder weniger bewahrheiten, denn der Schulleiter hatte ihm etwas zu beichten, was ihn nicht sehr erfreuen würde.

Nachdem Severus sich durch die Albernheiten von Passwörtern, ausgedacht von niemand anders als Albus Dumbledore, durchgekämpft hatte, fand er sich endlich in dessen Büro wieder.

Albus begrüße ihn mit einem Lächeln und deutete ihm, sich zu setzen.

„Severus, es geht um folgendes: du hast in letzter Zeit so viel zu tun und hast dich des öfteren darüber beschwert, dass die Kapazitäten für das Fach Zaubertränke nicht im Geringsten ausreichen und dass selbst du bei solch einer großen Anzahl von Schülern manchmal überfordert bist..."

„Das habe ich nie gesagt..."wollte Severus dem Schulleiter wiedersprechen.

„Severus, nun lass mich doch einmal aussprechen. Ich weiß, dass du so etwas niemals zugeben würdest, aber es ist nun mal Tatsache, dass Hogwarts von Jahr zu Jahr mehr Schüler bekommt und das Fach Zaubertränke nun mal ein wichtiges Fach ist. Ich habe lange hin und her überlegt und habe nun eine Lösung gefunden."Als der Schulleiter sich bei diesem Satz ein mehr als auffälliges Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte, ahnte Severus Schlimmes.

„Nun mach es nicht so spannend, wie sieht deine ach so tolle Lösung denn aus?"zischte er.

„Severus! Ich darf doch sehr bitten! Also, um dich nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen: ich habe eine neue Lehrerin für das Fach Muggelkunde eingestellt, da wir es wie du weißt ja doppelt belegen und Prof. Demetrius in Rente gegangen ist. Des Weiteren wird diese Lehrerin deine neue Assistentin. Sie hat neben Muggelkunde auch Zaubertränke und angewandte Alchemie studiert, also wirst du dich nicht mit einer Anfängerin herumschlagen müssen."

Severus musste sich zusammenreißen, um den Schulleiter nicht direkt ins Gesicht zu schreien. Was dachte sich dieser Mann eigentlich dabei? Erst verweigerte er ihm das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und nun sollte er auch noch eine Assistentin in seinem Fach bekommen!

„Ich brauche keine Assistentin, und damit basta! Ich werde nicht irgendeine wildfremde Person in meine Kerker lassen!"Das stand für Severus fest und daran konnte nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, etwas ändern.

„Und das ist dein letztes Wort?"fragte der Schulleiter so unschuldig wie es ihm nur möglich war.

„Ja!"brummte der Meister der Zaubertränke ihm entgegen, „niemand Fremdes!"

Wenn er doch nur geahnt hätte, was er mit seiner Aussage angerichtet hatte!

Dumbledores Gesicht wurde nun wieder vollständig von einem spitzbübischen Grinsen heimgesucht, als er darauf antwortete: „Na gut - wie du willst, das trifft sich übrigens ganz gut. Denn du wirst dich sicherlich freuen, dass deine neue Assistentin dir keinesfalls fremd ist: es wird niemand anders als Hermine Granger sein. Ich freue mich darüber, dass wir dies endlich geklärt haben und nun entschuldige mich, ich habe noch so einiges zu erledigen."

Nun saß der Zaubertranklehrer von Hogwarts in Dumbledores Büro mit vor Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen und es war das erste Mal in seinem ganzen Leben, dass ihm die Sprache fehlte - er vermochte nichts mehr zu sagen.

Der Schulleiter hatte ja schon vieles getan, aber ihn so hereinzulegen und ihn danach auch noch so abzuservieren, das hätte er am wenigsten von ihm erwartet.

Hermine und Ginny hatten es sich gerade gemütlich gemacht, als es plötzlich an der Tür Sturm klingelte.

Hermine wusste sofort, wer an der Tür war – es konnte ja niemand anderes sein, als Viktor Krum, ihr Ex-Freund.

Hermine ging langsam zu Tür, ließ diese jedoch verschlossen und rief: „Was willst du, Viktor, ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen!"

„Schatz, ich..."

„Nichts: „Schatz", ich bin nicht mehr dein Schatz, verschwinde endlich."

Minuten lange Stille, dann hörte man nur noch Schritte, die sich von der Tür entfernten.

„Ginny, ich hasse das, wieso versucht er es immer wieder? Er ist doch selbst schuld, dass ich Schluss gemacht habe.... Ich hasse ihn." - weinte Hermine

„Ist doch gut, ich weiß, er ist ein Arschloch, vergesse ihn einfach und schau gerade aus, auf dich wartet eine wunderbare Zukunft - und zwar ohne diesen Mistkerl!"- antwortete Ginny, während sie ihre Freundin tröstend in den Arm nahm.

Ginny hasste Krum ebenfalls dafür, was er Hermine angetan hatte. Er war einfach ein Mistkerl, erst ihr die große Liebe vorgaukeln, sie dann betrügen und als sie dann Schluss gemacht hatte, wollte er sie schlagen. Ginny musste sich jedes Mal zusammenreißen, wenn sie ihn sah. Sie war schon einmal kurz davor, ihn einfach mit einem Fluch zu belegen, aber das konnte sie in ihrer Position nicht tun und außerdem wollte sie sich nicht auf sein Niveau herablassen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

So wiedermal ein neues Kapitelchen, ich hoffe doch ´das ihr mir ein Review hinterlasst hundeblick

würde mich jedenfalls rießig freuen!!!

erst einmal danke an alle die mir fürs letzte eins geschrieben haben (Schokolade in die Menge schmeißt)

so und nun noch einmal danke an Maria, danke das du das hier Beta liest und nicht an meiner Rechtschreibung und Monstersätzen verzweifelzt grins (extra Schokokuchen als belohnung)

so und ich hoffe das ich im laufe der nächsten Woche das nächste Kapitel fertig bekomme, fehlt auf jedenfall nicht mehr viel. grins

also bis zum nächsten mal und bitte Reviewt fleißig!!!


	6. Kapitel 6 kleine Zwischenfälle

Die darauf folgenden Tage waren für die beiden Freundinnen einfach nur stressig und nervenaufreibend. Ginny hatte viel mit ihrer Ausbildung zu tun und musste sich auf ihre Prüfung vorbereiten. Hermine hingegen hatte so ihre Zweifel, ob ihre Entscheidung, den Job anzunehmen, wirklich richtig war. Denn man musste keine Hellseherin sein, um zu wissen, dass ein gewisser Zaubertranklehrer ihr das Leben zur Hölle machen würde.

Nachdem Hermine jedoch genau darüber nachgedacht hatte, sah sie das Ganze als eine Herausforderung an. Sie war nie der Mensch gewesen, der sich hatte einschüchtern lassen und genau das würde sie auch jetzt nicht tun. Sie würde ihm endlich entgegentreten können - ohne Angst zu haben, er könne ihr Punkte abziehen.

Da Hermine die Wohnung tagsüber für sich hatte, übte sie heimlich vor dem Spiegel für ihre nächste Tanzstunde; sie wollte ja niemandem auf die Füße treten - doch wenn sie genau überlegte, würde sie nur einer einzigen Person auf die Füße treten, und das wäre nun wirklich nicht schlimm.

In Hogwarts bereiteten die Lehrer alles für das bald beginnende neue Schuljahr vor und besprachen in unzähligen Konferenzen den Unterrichtsinhalt für die einzelnen Klassen. Ein ganz bestimmter Lehrer verbreitete jedoch schlechtere Laune, als er es gewöhnlich schon tat. Man merkte förmlich, dass er sich durchs Dumbledores Entschluss auf den Schlips getreten fühlte.

Dumbledore hob an: „Nun denn, bald wird das neue Schuljahr beginnen und ich freue mich, mitteilen zu können, dass wir bald eine neue Lehrerin für Muggelkunde haben werden, so dass wir dieses Fach endlich auch doppelt belegen können. Sie wird gleichzeitig Assistenzarbeiten in Zaubertränke durchführen, Hermine Granger!"

Ein Tuscheln ging durch die Reihen der Lehrer. Überall machte sich ein freudiges Lächeln auf den Gesichtern der Personen breit, die Hermine schon länger kannten oder sie sogar selbst unterrichtet hatten. Aus einer etwas abgelegeneren Ecke konnte man jedoch deutlich ein genervtes Schnauben vernehmen, das natürlich, wie nicht anders zu erwarten von Severus Snape kam.

Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Ich sehe, dass ich mit meiner Entscheidung richtig lag und sie alle Miss Granger in unserer Mitte willkommen heißen werden!"Dabei hatte Dumbledore sein altbekanntes Funkeln in den Augen und schaute in Severus´ Richtung.

Severus musste daran denken, wie der Schulleiter ihm es verkündet und ihn danach so über den Tisch gezogen hatte. Dieser alte Mann, der stets den Unschuldigen mimte, verfolgte mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit ein Ziel, und Severus Snape war mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit eines seiner Opfer.

Viktor Krumm war nicht der Typ, der leicht aufgab, was ihm wichtig war, oder zumindest was er glaubte, es würde ihm gehören. Und Hermine zählte nun mal zu diesen Dingen, mochte sie das eine oder das andere sein. Viktor war nicht bereit, sie einfach ziehen zu lassen: niemand hatte ihn bisher verlassen und das würde auch keine Hermine Granger mit ihm tun, denn wenn überhaupt war er derjenige, der die Frauen verlies.

Mit der festen Überzeugung, Hermine um den Finger wickeln zu können, machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung. Hermine jedoch ahnte nichts von dem bevorstehenden Besuch ihres Exfreundes. Sie wusste zwar, dass er sehr hartnäckig war und sie nicht so leicht aufgeben würde, aber sie hatte gehofft, in nächster Zeit nichts von ihm zu hören.

Ginny war gerade nach Hause gekommen und wollte sich eigentlich von einem anstrengenden Tag erholen, als es wie verrückt an der Tür klingelte. Hermine war so nett, die Tür zu öffnen, damit sich ihre Freundin entspannen konnte. Doch als Hermine die Tür öffnete, wurde ihr plötzlich ganz anders, vor ihr stand niemand anders als Viktor Krumm. Reflexartig wollte sie die Tür wieder verschließen, jedoch gelang es Viktor, einen Fuß dazwischen zu bekommen. Hermine versuchte mit aller Gewalt die Tür wieder zu schließen, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Viktor hatte anhand des fast täglichen Quidditchtrainings genug Kraft, um mit Leichtigkeit in Hermines Wohnung zu kommen, egal ob sie es wollte oder nicht.

Ginny jedoch reagierte sofort und zog geistesgegenwärtig ihren Zauberstab. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie ihrer Freundin helfen musste - Viktor war unberechenbar und Ginny wollte nicht, dass er Hermine etwas antat. Sie war ein wichtiger Halt für sie, seit ihr Bruder gestorben war und niemand sollte ihr etwas antun.

Viktor war gerade dabei Hermine unsanft an ihrem Arm zu zerren, als Ginny auf ihn zukam und ihn mit einem Zauber belegte, der ihn aus der Tür schleuderte. Ginny verriegelte danach die Tür so schnell sie konnte und belegte sie zusätzlich mit einem Schutzzauber.

Hermine saß währenddessen auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und schlurzte vor sich hin: „Wieso ich, wieso tut er mir das an?"

Ginny ging vorsichtig zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, Hermine, er ist weg und er wird dich nicht mehr belästigen!"

„Und was ist, wenn er wiederkommt?"fragte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Das wird er nicht, das Verspeche ich dir!"

An etwas Anderes als an Schlafen war für die beiden Frauen heute nicht mehr zu denken. Sie waren froh, diesen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich zu haben und wollten den Vorfall mit Viktor einfach nur vergessen.

Hermine konnte zwar nicht all zu gut Schlafen, jedoch half ihr der Schlaf, sich über einige Dinge klar zu werden.

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine fiel Ginny sofort todmüde ins Bett, ihr Tag war wirklich anstrengend, ihre Aurorenprüfung rückte immer näher und sie konnte ihre Nervosität nicht länger verbergen.

Nicht das sie eine schlechte Aurorin wäre, ganz im Gegenteil, sie war wirklich gut, aber sie hatte vor Prüfungen schon immer Bammel gehabt - das war schon damals in Hogwarts so und würde wohl immer so bleiben....

Bald darauf war es auch schon wieder Donnerstag und der Tanzkurs sollte bei den beiden Freundinnen erst einmal wieder für Ablenkung sorgen. Ginny hatte donnerstags ihren freien Tag und machte sich dementsprechend wieder einmal früh auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Hermine begleitete sie natürlich sofort und lud sie auch gleich auf ein Frühstück ins Leaky Cauldron ein. Dort trafen sie wie beim ersten Mal auch auf Harry, doch heute gab es keinen Zusammenstoß. Die drei beschlossen, gemeinsam zu frühstücken und sich dabei noch ein wenig zu unterhalten.

„Ich habe gehört, du wirst bald meine neue Kollegin!"sagte Harry mit fröhlicher Stimme an Hermine gewandt.

„Ja das stimmt!! Und ich freue mich übrigens sehr darauf!"entgegnete Hermine freudig.

„Auch auf die Stelle als Snapes Assistentin?"fragte Harry und zog dabei seine Augenbraun in die Höhe.

Darauf fing Hermine plötzlich an loszuprusten und steckte die beiden anderen nach kurzer Zeit an. Alle drei lachten über Harrys Frage.....

Als sie sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, fragte Harry: „Und was ist mit dir, Ginny, was machst du so beruflich?"

Nun war Harry wirklich gespannt.

„Ich habe nächste Woche meine Aurorenprüfung!"entgegnete Ginny stolz.

Das war das Letzte, was Harry erwartet hatte - ein solch zartes, unschuldiges Geschöpf sollte Aurorin werden?!

„Ist das nicht ein wenig zu gefährlich für dich??"fragte Harry skeptisch.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	7. Kapitel 7 blaue Augen und böse Blicke

„Ist das nicht ein wenig zu gefährlich für dich?" äffte Ginny ihn so gut nach wie sie konnte, als sie sich bei ihrer besten Freundin Hermine über Harry aufregte.

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht, er tut ja gerade so als wenn ich aus Glas wäre!" Ginny war in ihrer Wut nicht mehr zu bremsen, sie hatte sich ein Gespräch mit Harry etwas anders vorgestellt, als es letztendlich verlaufen ist. Hermine konnte darüber nur schmunzeln, wenn Harry sie zuvor für zerbrechlich gehalten hatte, dann musste sich sein Eindruck nach dem letzten Gespräch ziemlich geändert haben. Nicht nur das Ginny bei aufsteigender Wut eine Gesichtsfarbe bekam die ihrem Haar glich, nein ab und an ging auch ihr Temperament mit ihr durch.

Hermine fragte sich, wie Harry sein blaues Auge wohl bei der bald stattfindenden Tanzstunde erklären würde, der unschlagbare Held der Zauberwelt hatte sich einen deftigen Faustschlag einer Weasley eingehandelt und sich davon gleich für ein paar Sekunden niederstrecken lassen. Hermine kam zu dem Schluss, dass dies eine sehr interessante Tanzstunde für sie werden würde. Auch wenn sie bei dem Gedanken an einen gewissen Professor eher ein mulmiges Gefühl hatte.

Jedoch kaum ein anderer dachte mit so viel Enthusiasmus an die bevorstehende Tanzstunde wie Hermine, die meisten dachten gar nicht erst daran. Mit Ausnahme eines

Weißbärtigen Mannes, der sich gerade mit einer Ladung Zitronendrops eindeckte und schmunzelnd darüber nachdachte, wie gelungen sein Plan sich doch zu erfüllen schien.

Harry währenddessen saß in seinen Räumen in Hogwarts und hielt einen Beutel Eis auf sein schmerzendes Auge. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr genau wie es dazu gekommen war, alles ging so schnell und ehe er sich versah hatte er die Faust einer alten Freundin im Gesicht. Hatte er vielleicht etwas Falsches gesagt? Er wusste ja dass die Weasleys ein sehr unausgewogenes Temperament besaßen, aber dass sie gleich wegen diesem Satz so an die Decke ging konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Er hatte es doch nur gut gemeint, er machte sich eben sorgen.

Auch wenn sie sich lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten, so konnte man ihm doch nicht vorwerfen das es Falsch war sich um eine Freundin sorgen zu machen, besonders nicht um einer Freundin mit der man gemeinsam einen solch großen Verlust erleiden musste wie der Tod von Ronald Weasley.

Durch die verschiedensten Ereignisse tief in den Gedanken versunken, verstrich die Zeit bis zur nächsten Tanzstunde für die meisten viel zu schnell. Es gab sogar den einen oder anderen Gedanken diese Stunde zu sabotieren oder sich in irgendeiner weiße davor zu drücken, diese jedoch waren nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Besonders Harry spielte mit dem Gedanken sich einfach krank zu melden, wobei dies nicht all zu fern lag, da sein Auge ziemlich angeschwollen war und es vehement schmerzte.

So war die nächste Tanzstunde nicht sonderlich dem Fortschritt der Tanzfähigkeiten der Teilnehmenden zugedacht, es ähnelte eher einen Rückschritt im Lernprozess. Mr. Larnett bat seine Teilnehmer sich in einer reihe aufzustellen und seinen Bewegungen zu folgen. Zuerst waren die Männlichen Teilnehmer an der Reihe. Der erst der natürlich sein Missfallen an der Situation ausdrückte war der nur widerwillig hergekommene Prof. Severus Snape.

„Wieso um alles in der Welt kann man die Schrittreihenfolge nicht andersherum anwenden, das würde viele vereinfachen?"

Dies lies Mr.Larnett nur schmunzeln als er antwortete: „Sicher kann man das auch, aber dann Tanzen sie eindeuten den Part der Dame!"

Hermine die sich mit ihrer Freundin köstlich über den Gesichtsausdruck ihres zukünftigen Kollegen köstlich amüsierte, wurde von diesem nur mit einem vernichtenden Blick gestraft, welcher pure Verachtung aussprach.

Dies war jedoch nicht der einzige geringschätzige Blick der durch die Räume der Tanzschule ging, auch ein junger Mann mit einer Blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn, sandte nicht sehr Freundliche Blicke in Richtung seiner Tanzpartnerin, welche er seid dem Zwischenfall am Morgen im Leaky Cauldron kaum aus den Augen, bzw. aus dem Auge lies. Um sich nicht in irgendeiner Form die Blöße zu geben, hatte er sich eine Augenklappe besorgt und irgendetwas von einer Bindehautentzündung gefaselt als er von Albus Dumbledore höfflich aber mit einer Prise Neugier darauf angesprochen wurde.

Ginny jedoch ließen diese Blicke mehr oder minder kalt, denn ihre Wut auf den jungen Mann war nicht lange nicht verraucht. Früher war es normal für sie gewesen, dass man sie beschützen wollte, sie hatte schließlich unter einem Haufen Brüder zu leiden, deren Beschützerinstinkt mehr als ausgereift war. Doch nach dem Krieg hatte sich alles verändert, sie hatte sich verändert, sie war nicht mehr die kleine Schwester die beschützt werden musste. Sie lernte stark zu sein und keine schwäche zu zeigen, die Tatsache, dass man versuchte sie jetzt wieder in die Rolle der kleinen Schwester zu drängen und dazu noch der große Harry Potter, machte sie nur umso wütender.

„Nicht Träumen meine Damen und alle im Takt 1,2,3…1,2,3…1,2,3…ja genauso!"

Ginny versuchte sich auf die Schritte zu konzentrieren, aber das war nicht allzu leicht wenn man dauerhaft beobachtet wurde außerdem war sie sich ganz sicher das Harry ein fieses grinsen im Gesicht hatte, als sie gerade aus dem Takt kam und stolperte. Das würde ihm noch leid tun, schließlich taten die Absätze die sie trug schmerzlich weh wenn man sie in den Fuß seines Tanzpartners rammte.

Hermine hingegen hatte mittlerweile ihren Spaß an der Sache gefunden, besonders als endlich die Paare gebildet wurden. Zwar war ihr Tanzpartner nicht der angenehmste Zeitgenosse, aber seine verkrampfte Haltung und sein Gesichtsausdruck erinnerten sie so sehr an ihren kleinen Cousin, mit dem sie auf der letzten Familienfeier getanzt hatte, so dass ihr zum Lachen zumute war. Ihr war zuvor nicht bewusst gewesen wie sehr ihr ehemaliger Lehrer vor dem sie ein großes Maß an Respekt hatte, in vielerlei Hinsicht, so viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem sechsjährigen besaß.

Allmählich wurde diese angespannte Haltung für Hermine aber etwas anstrengend und deshalb fragte sie Höflich „Professor Snape, dürfte ich mir vielleicht einen Kommentar erlauben?"

Mit einer gekonnt hochgezogenen Augenbraun betrachtete er sein Gegenüber geringschätzig bevor er antwortete „Ich werde sie wohl kaum davon abhalten können, das war doch schon immer so, nicht wahr?!"

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sie konnte sich nicht länger einen Kommentar verkneifen, so sehr sie auch die kommende Reaktion fürchtete.

„Endschuldigen sie Professor wenn ich das sage und dazu noch in dieser Ausdrucksweise, aber sie Tanzen als hätten sie einen Stock im Arsch!"…

Tbc

_So es hat wohl eine weile gedauert, aber meine Schwester schreibt weiter, ich werde die Kapitel die sie mir schickte Hochladen und ab und an Beta Lesen, kann aber nichts versprechen da ich zur Zeit auch sehr beschäftigt bin, wenn sich jemand anderes dafür findet wäre ich sehr dankbar._

_Wenn Mystic wieder mehr Zeit hat und irgendwie öfters online kommen kann, wird sie auch noch etwas anmerken hoffe ich, also viel spaß beim lesen._

_Lg, Nicky_


	8. Kapitel 8 Unergründete Geheimnisse

Wenn Hermine nun erwartete das ihr Tanzpartner wie üblich mit einem Wutausbruch auf solch eine Anmaßung antworten würde, so wurde sie in vollem Maße enttäuscht. Eine Reaktion war nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen, wenn man nicht als genauer Beobachter wahrnahm wie sich ein belustigtes Funkeln in die dunklen Seen seiner Augen schlich.

Hermine zog gekonnt wie er es selbst nicht hätte besser machen können, eine Augenbraun in die Höhe und betrachtete ihr gegenüber skeptisch.

Dieser Friede war ihr nicht ganz geheuer, sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass dies nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Ein Severus Snape verstand keinen Spaß, jedenfalls nicht in der Vorstellung einer Hermine Granger.

Am anderen Ende des Tanzsaals hatte ein gewisser älterer Mann mit weißem Bart seine Freude daran wie sich alles entwickelte und steckte sich dabei lächelnd einen Zitronendrop in den Mund.

So sehr sie sich auch dagegen zu wehr setzen wollte, so war Hermines innerer Drang stärker das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen, das zwischen ihr und ihrem Tanzpartner herrschte. Aber wo sollte sie ansetzen, sie konnte doch unmöglich mit ihrem ehemaligen Tränkemeister und zukünftigen Kollegen Smalltalk halten. Sie würde ihn nun zwar durch ihr Arbeit öfters zu Gesicht bekommen, aber sich mit Severus Snape bei einem gemütlichen Kaffeekränzchen vorzustellen, das vermochte nicht einmal ihr äußerst Phantasievoller verstand.

Sie hätte ihn so vielerlei Fachliches Fragen können, denn ihr Interesse an Zaubertränke hatte sie auch Jahre nach ihrem Schulabschluss nicht verloren. Aber auch wenn man es nicht von ihr erwartete vermochte sie sehr wohl Privates und Berufliches zu trennen und auch wenn ein tanz mit solch einer Schattengestalt nicht gerade ihren Freizeit wünschen entsprach, so befand sie sich doch in ihrer Freizeit und wollte das nichts tun genießen.

Aber über was sollte sie sich schon mit ihm Unterhalten. Mode wäre wohl nicht das passende Thema für sie beide gewesen, sie bezweifelte stark, dass er sich auch nur ansatzweiße für solch banale Dinge interessierte. Männer an sich, auch dazu wäre er der wohl schlechtmöglichste Gesprächspartner und über sein Liebesleben oder sonstige Aktivitäten wollte sie nicht bescheid wissen oder sich gar irgendwelche Vorstellungen machen. Hermine wollte ihr vorhaben einer Konversation schon aufgeben als ihr ein Geistesblitz kam. Hobbys, so etwas hatte doch jeder, sogar ein Griesgram wie ihr Gegenüber. Ein Versuch war es allenfalls wert, denn das andauernde Schweigen während ihres Tanzes empfand die junge Frau mehr als unerträglich.

„Professor?"

Kaum hatte Hermine ihr Gegenüber angesprochen verfinsterte sich dessen Miene und seine Haltung beim Tanz wurde noch versteifter als sie es ohnehin schon war. Als Hermine jedoch keine Anstalten machte weiter zu sprechen, sah er sie mit Erwartung an, was sie wohl jetzt wieder an ihm auszusetzen hatte.

Nachdem sich seine Miene verfinstert hatte, wollte Hermine sich es noch einmal anders überlegen und doch von einem Gespräch absehen, aber dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie eine Gryffindor war und sie nicht umsonst in diesem Haus untergekommen war.

„Ich habe mich gefragt ob so ein Mensch wie sie, der fast seine ganze Zeit mit seiner Arbeit verbringt, verstehen sie mich jetzt nicht falsch das soll keinesfalls ein Vorwurf sein, nun ja ich habe mich gefragt ob sie auch so etwas wie Hobbys haben, andere Interessen die sich nicht auf ihre Arbeit beziehen!"

Severus war für einen Moment verwundert da sie anscheinend versucht eine gesittete Unterhaltung mit ihm zu führen, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er sich wieder gefangen und seine alte Maske aufgesetzt und gab ihr sogleich eine antwort, die dieses Mal seiner Person gerecht wurde.

„Was Miss Granger, keine Beleidigungen mehr, wie enttäuschend, wie dem auch sei, nun da haben sie sich aber eine interessante Frage gestellt wie ich feststellen konnte und sind sie zu durch für ihren Charakter typische Forschungen und Beobachtungen zu einer Frage gelangt?"

Hermine hatte eher auf eine Antwort auf ihrer indirekten Frage gehofft, aber man musste nehmen was man bekam wenn man sich auf ein Gespräch mit dem Tränkemeister einließ.

„Nein so leid es mir tut, darauf habe ich noch keine Zufriedenstellende antwort gefunden, vielleicht aber sind sie so liebenswürdig und stillen meinen unbändigen Wissensdurst auf diesem Gebiet?"

Da war es wieder dieses belustigte Funkeln in seinen Augen, also hatte Hermine es sich zuvor nicht eingebildet, es existierte wirklich, nur seine Bedeutung war ihr nicht ganz klar.

„Könnte es sein das wir hiermit den ultimativen Beweis dafür gefunden haben das Hermine Granger nicht alles weiß!"

Hermine wollte ihm schon wutentbrannt ins Wort fallen, als sich plötzlich seine Tanzhaltung lockert und er sie in eine Schwungvolle Drehung manövrierte.

Kaum war sie wieder in seinen Armen angelangt nutzte Severus den Moment ihrer Sprachlosigkeit um Fortzufahren.

„Wäre es nicht viel interessanter die antwort auf diese Frage selbst zu ergründen und damit vielleicht das letzte große Rätsel dieser Welt zu lösen?"

Hermine brauchte einige Zeit bis sie zu einer antwort kam, noch immer war sie von der Tatsache überrumpelt, das Severus Snape tatsächlich Tanzen konnte und dieses ganze bisherige nur Scharade war.

„Oh ja das wäre definitiv viel interessanter, es wäre gerade zu eine Herausforderung, ich werde mich bei Gelegenheit ein wenig mit diesem „Phänomen" auseinander setzen, aber nun seien sie wenigstens so nett und verraten mir, wo sie so zu Tanzen gelernt haben und warum sie nicht schon die ganze Zeit so Tanzen!"

Severus Snape musste tatsächlich schmunzeln und das kam nun gerade wirklich nicht häufig vor, wahrscheinlich kam es sonst nur in tiefster Dunkelheit in seinen Kerkerräumen vor wenn er sich sadistische Arten überlegte, wie er seine Schüler als nächstes quälen konnte. So dachte zumindest Hermine. Sie Traute ihren Augen nicht wirklich und blinzelte ein paar Mal bis das schmunzeln aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war. Sicherlich hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet.

„Auf diese Frage kann ich ihnen nur die antwort geben die eigentlich offensichtlich sein sollte, zum einen sollte jeder Gentlemen in seiner Ausbildung ein gewisses Maß an gesellschaftlichem Umgang erlernt haben, wozu außer Frage der Tanz dazugehört und zum anderen bin ich hier nicht zu meinem Vergnügen sondern werde gezwungen hier zu sein, warum also meinen Slytherin Stolz brechen."

Hermine wusste nicht ob sie überrascht sein sollte oder welche Reaktion überhaupt darauf folgen sollte, sie beschloss erst einmal nichts zu sagen zu sehr verwirrte sie das Gespräch mit ihrem Tanzpartner.

„Was Miss Granger, haben sie dazu nichts mehr zu sagen? Sie wollen mir weiß machen meine Interessen erkunden zu wollen und werden nicht einmal mit solch einer banalen „Offenbarung" fertig. Was glauben sie sind meine geheimen Hobbys, meine unentdeckten Leidenschaften, die für die Außenwelt hinter verschlossenen Türen verborgen sind?"

Als Hermine dieses Gespräch begann, hatte es nur den Sinn diese unangenehme Stille aus der Welt zu schaffen, das dies alles aber gleich solch eine Wende nehmen würde, darauf war die nicht vorbereitet noch wusste sie wohin das alles noch führen würde.

„Nun ja ich weiß nicht was ich zu glauben finde, so wie ich das sehe würde ich überrascht sein, ja überrascht aber nicht geschockt. Ich bin keiner Ihrer Schülerinnen mehr Severus, ich weiß das sie entgegen vieler Schülergerüchte weder ein Vampir sind noch ein Sadistischer Menschenquäler, was sie sind das kann ich dennoch nicht genau sagen, aber wie sie so passend ausgedrückt haben, sie sind eins der letzten zu ergründenden Geheimnisse dieser Welt und ich wäre nicht Hermine Granger wenn ich es nicht lüften würde."

Wie er es nun auch auslegte, auf der eine Seite klang ihre Antwort wie eine Kriegserklärung an den Großen Serverus Snape, schon allein dadurch das sie sich erdreistete ihn ohne zu fragen beim Vornamen zu nennen und zum anderen versprach ihre antwort eine Interessante Zusammenarbeit, das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts würde diesmal nicht langweilig werden und schon gar nicht für die Lehrkräfte.

„Wie sagt man so schön Miss Granger, so lasset die Spiele beginnen!"

Mr. Larnett der sich teils mit seinen anderen Schäfchen beschäftigte konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, das ohne das sie es nun wirklich bemerkten Severus und Hermine während ihres Gesprächs harmonisch miteinander Tanzten, so als wenn sie dazu geboren worden wären. So konnte er sich wenigstens anderen Problemfällen zuwenden, die er heute nicht so leicht in den Griff bekam, wie er es sich vielleicht wünschte.

Zwischen der rothaarigen jungen Frau und ihrem Tanzpartner schien eine Art Spannung zu bestehen die ein gemeinsames Tanzen unmöglich machte, es hatte den Anschein als wenn sie gegenseitig versuchten sich auf die Füße zu treten oder den anderen mit den eigenen Blicken aufzuspießen. An den zweien war laut Mr. Larnetts Meinung für den heutigen Tag jede Hoffnung auf einen ansatzweise vernünftigen Tanz verloren.

Dumbledore hatte es sich mittlerweile auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke gemütlich gemacht, mit der Ausrede seine alten Knochen würde solch eine lange Belastung nicht stand halten, dies war jedoch nur ein ausrede wie man bemerken konnte, als man das funkeln in seinen Augen sah, während er mit großem Interesse seinen Zaubertränke Meister zusammen mit dessen zukünftiger Kollegin beobachtete. Es lief alles viel besser als er es sich gedacht hatte.

-------

A/N: So es hat nun doch etwas länger gedauert als geplant, das verdanke ich zum einen den zur Zeit etwas angehäuften Semesterabschlussklausuren und zum anderen hatte mein Laptop sagen wir eine Auszeit und ein neues Gerät in einem fremden Land zu besorgen ist..sagen wr etwas kompliziert G na ja wenn ihr das hier lest habe ich meiner Schwester das neue Kapitel zugeschickt und bin schon dabei das nächste zu schreiben, bzw. versuche die Zeit dazu zu finden, aber das nächste Update kommt dann wahrscheinlich anfang Februar.

Und jetzt mal eine Bitte an euch, seid doch so nett und schenkt mir ein paar Reviews, es würde mich doch sehr anspronen schneller weiter zu schreiben, meine Schwester ist so nett und leitet alles an mich weiter. Weil ich finde das zwar sehr schön das es so viele Hits gibt und doch hier und da wer meine Story liest, aber ich verlange doch nicht viel...nur ein glitze kleines Review..bitteeeee, ich besteche euch auch und schreib dann wirklich schneller weiter

So bis zum nächstes Kapitel

Lg, Mystic


	9. Kapitel 9 Fundamente erbaut aus Respekt

_Respekt ist die Grundlage dessen was wir Liebe nennen._

Hermine hatte die letzte Nacht ziemlich schlecht geschlafen, sie wurde von wirren Träumen heimgesucht und fühlte sich wie gerädert. Mühsam quälte sie sich aus dem Bett und blinzelte ein paar Mal der Sonne entgegen bevor sie sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer begab um sich frisch zu machen.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später kam sie dann immer noch nicht völlig Wach in der Küche an, wo die jüngste Weasley dabei war ein Frühstück herzurichten. Mit einem mehr gemurmelten als gesprochenen „Guten Morgen" setzte sich Hermine an den Tisch und schaute ihrer Freundin dabei zu wie sie schwungvoll frische Pfannkuchen in der Pfanne wendete.

Ginny schien bester Laune zu sein, jedenfalls um einiges besser als am Vortag. Sie dreht sich zu der älteren um überlies den Pfannekuchen für einen Moment sich selbst und konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, das ihre Freundin wie der Tod selbst aussah.

„Guten Morgen Hermine, du scheinst die letzte Nacht nicht so gut überstanden zu haben, du siehst schrecklich aus. Wieder ein Alptraum?"

Ginny wusste das es Hermine oft genug gelang über ihre immer wiederkehrenden Träume zu schweigen und dies auch wunderbar zu vertuschen vermochte, aber an manchen Tagen so wie heute, waren sie so extrem schlimm, dass diese Träume selbst am Tage noch ihre Spuren hinterließen. Der Krieg hatte viele Narben in ihnen Hinterlassen und egal wie stark Hermine sich auch gab, sie focht im inneren einen viel schlimmeren Kampf mit sich aus und verdrängte das Geschehene so gut sie konnte, als es für jemanden anders ersichtlich war.

Hermine wollte wie so oft nicht über ihren Traum reden, sie wollte auch nicht daran denken, deswegen nickte sie ihrer jungen Freundin nur kurz zu und widmete sich dann dem Kaffee, den Ginny ihr keine zwei Sekunden später unter die Nase hielt.

Nachdem Ginny auch die Pfannkuchen endlich fertig hatte, setzte sie sich auch an den Tisch und begann zu Frühstücken. Nach der dritten Tasse Kaffe war Hermine endlich wieder Aufnahme bereit für den Tag und dazu fähig ein Gespräch zu führen.

Während Ginny sich auf ihr Essen stürzte, wie ein Löwe auf seine Beute, in diesem fall wohl eher eine Löwin, fing Hermine an zu schmunzeln und stelle Ginny nun eine Frage, die ihr schon seid der Tanzstunden brennend auf der Zunge lag.

„Sag mal, du und Harry wollte ihr nicht endlich Frieden schließen, das in der Tanzstunde gestern sah ja wirklich, na ja bescheiden aus?!"

Ginny der das Thema Harry nicht nur ziemlich unangenehm war, sondern sie zudem noch auf die Palme brachte reagierte eher gereizt auf Hermines frage und konterte giftig zurück.

„Ach komisch das dir das Überhaupt aufgefallen ist, so wie du mit der Fledermaus geflirtet hast!"

Hermine die gerade dabei war einen Schluck Kaffee zu sich zu nehmen, verschluckte sich daran und bedachte ihre Freundin mit einem bitterbösen blick, während sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib hustete.

Wie um Merlins willen kam Ginny nur darauf, dass sie mit ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor geflirtet hatte. Natürlich war ihr mehr oder weniger gesittetes Gespräch mehr als ungewöhnlich verlaufen und sie hatten sich indirekt das versprechen auf eine sehr interessante Zusammenarbeit gegeben, aber geflirtet? Dies passte nicht in Hermines Gedankengänge es war ein absurdes Gefühl, diese ohnehin verquere Situation der letzten Tanzstunde mit solch einem Wort in Verbindung zu bringen. Hermine schüttelte, den Gedanken beiseite schiebend, den Kopf.

Als sie sich wieder von ihrem Husten erholt hatte schaute sie Ginny fragend an und versuchte mit ihren nächsten Worten zu ergründen, was ihre Freundin außer ihrer aufgestauten Wut gegenüber Harry zu solch einer Mutmaßung bewogen haben könnte.

„Okay Ginny schon verstanden, das Thema Harry ist vorerst vom Tisch, aber was bitte bringt dich auf die abwegige Idee zu denken ich hätte mit Severus geflirtet?"

Ginny musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken und prompt kommt ihre Antwort.

„Zum einen war es sehr offensichtlich wie gut ihr euch in der letzten Tanzstunde verstanden habt und zum anderen Hermine du nennst ihn beim Vornamen, was soll ich da bitte denken."

Hermine musste schon zugeben das es ihr nicht einmal aufgefallen war ihn beim Vornamen genannt zu haben, es war so als wenn es das natürlichste der Welt gewesen wäre. Immerhin würden sie bald Tag ein Tag aus miteinander konfrontiert sein und eine Zusammenarbeit lies sich nun mal durch den Gebrauch von Vornamen leichter bewältigen als ein kalten und Starres gesieze.

„Schau mal das wir uns gestern mehr oder weniger gut verstanden haben liegt daran, das ich versucht habe ein wenig besseres Klima zu schaffen, immerhin muss ich mit ihm Arbeiten und gerade als Kollegen finde ich auch das man sich ruhig beim Vornamen nennen könnte. Und so schlimm ist er auch nicht, es war eigentlich ganz…nett sich mit ich zu Unterhalten!"

Ginny traute ihren Ohren nicht, es war ja in Ordnung das man versuchte ein gutes Arbeitsklima zu schaffen, die Aussage Kollegen beim Vornamen zu nennen fand bei ihr auch noch Verständnis, aber das man ein Gespräch mit Snape, gerade mit ihm als „Nett" bezeichnen konnte, ging über ihre Vorstellungskraft hinaus.

„Nett? Hermine du kannst mit diesem Mann jedes Wort in Verbindung setzten, wahrscheinlich sogar überwiegend Worte die niemand sich je auszusprechen traut, aber wahrhaftig doch nicht nett. Ich meine Gut er hat dich damals gerettet, er hat viel für unsere Welt getan, aber gerade du müsstest ihn doch hassen, er war immer einer deine größten Kritiker!"

Oh ja da hatte Ginny wirklich Recht. Die meisten Leute verbanden meist grausame und peinigende Wörter mit diesem von Dunkelheit umgebenen Mann. Seine Aura war aus tiefstem Schwarz, unergründlich und verschlossen. Niemand machte sich je die Mühe hinter diese Aura zu blicken. Eine Aura, die fälschlicher Weise als eine Abart angesehen wurde und nicht als das was sie war. Eine Mauer gezogen um eine geschundene Seele welche die Hoffnung ihres Gleichen jemals zu finden schon vor langer Zeit aufgeben hatte.

„Ich kann dir genauso viel über diesen Mann sagen wie jeder andere, ich kann nur Mutmaßungen an den Tag legen, die wahrscheinlich nicht mal auch nur einen Teil seines Charakters mit den Richten Worten treffen würden. Nein, aber ich kann dir sagen warum gerade ich ihn nicht hasse. Er mag immer derjenige gewesen sein der mich zutiefst verletzte und aufs schärfste Kritisierte. Aber egal auf welche Art er dies zu tun vermochte, sind nicht gerade unsere größten Kritiker die besten Lehrer. Aus wahrer Kritik mag sie noch so schmerzhaft sein, vermag der Mensch mehr zu lernen, als aus geheucheltem Lob."

Ginny fand nicht wirklich die richten Worte die sie ihrer Freundin entgegenbringen wollte. Es schockierte sie und es erstaunte sie auf gleiche Weise. Ja das was ihre Freundin da von sich gab, machte Sinn. Mehr als sie sich vielleicht in diesem Moment Eingesten wollte.

„Also magst du ihn?"

Hermine musste über diese Frage schmunzeln. Mögen ein Wort das sooft benutzt wurde und doch meist eher eine flüchtige Bedeutung besaß. Mögen, dieser Ausdruck war zu banal für das was sie diesem Zauberer entgegen brachte. Mögen tat sie auch Schokochips und trotzdem reizte sie deren Herstellung nicht besonders. Nein das hier war etwas ganz anderes.

„Es ist vielleicht ein wenig schwer zu erklären, aber dieser Mann hat den Reiz des Unbekannten, in ihm steckt viel mehr als er der Welt Preis gibt, sowohl wissen als auch Charakterliche Eigenschaften, die wir wahrscheinlich so nie an ihm vermuten würden."

Ginny zog eine Augenbraun in die Höhe, so dass sie jeden Slytherin in nichts nachstand.

„Also ist dein Verhalten, reines wissenschaftliche Interesse an diesem Mann?"

Hermine überlegte ein paar Sekunden bevor sie ihrer Mitbewohnerin eine endgültige antwort gab.

„Nein, lass es mich so ausdrücken, es ist etwas sehr persönlicheres als mein Wissensdurst und es geht auch nicht auf etwas so banales wie mögen zurück. Es geht viel tiefer und hat einen älteren Ursprung, es ist unberührter und verdienter Respekt dem ich diesem Mann entgegen bringe!"

Zur gleichen Zeit viele Kilometer entfernt stand ein nicht weniger unter Koffein stehender Zaubertrankprofesser, der schon seid Stunden auf den Beinen war, vor seinem Kessel und Konzentrierte sich mit jeder Faser seines Körpers auf den Trank der darin brodelte.

Sorgfältig die letzte Zutat beimengend beobachtete er mit Adleraugen wie sich die Farbe des Trankes von einem giftgrün in ein warmes Magenta änderte. Noch zweimal im Uhrzeigersinn mit höchster Vorsicht gerührt erloschen wie auf Kommando die Flammen unter dem Kessel und es war Zeit für die Kühlungsphase, bei welcher der Meister der Zaubertränke nichts weiter zu tun hatte als zu warten.

Nun konnte er sich wieder anderen Dingen widmen und seine Gedanken begangen wieder zum vorigen Tag zu schweifen. Er wusste nur zu genau das Hermine, wie er sie mittlerweile selbst in Gedanken nannte, immerhin hatte sie damit angefangen zur persönlichen Anrede über zu gehen, ihren Wissensdurst niemals leid war zu stillen.

Es mochte ein Gefährliches Spiel sein, was sie beiden hier begonnen hatten, noch niemand hatte sich wahrhaftig für sein innerstes Interessiert. Mit Ausnahme des alten Kauzes natürlich, der eine ungesunde Menge an Zitronendrops zu sich nahm und im zustand seiner geistigen Unzurechnungsfähigkeit wohl in diesem Moment in seinem Büro saß und irgendwelche Absurditäten plante die man nicht mehr auf einen klaren Verstand zurück zu führen vermochte.

Es hatte Severus selbst überrascht in welche Richtung ihr Gespräch während des Tanzens gegangen war. Er hatte eigentlich nie vorgehabt seine abwehrende Haltung einzubüssen oder auch nur ansatzweise irgendjemanden zu zeigen, dass er Tanzen konnte. Was genau in ihn gefahren war, als er seine sonst so eisern eingehaltenen Prinzipien über Bord warf, war ein Rätsel für ihn. Jedoch stand außer Frage, das es mit der Frau zu tun hatte, zu der sich dieses besserwisserische Biest entwickelt hatte.

Es würde allemal eine spannende und sehr interessante Zusammenarbeit werden, das war ihm von Vorne herein klar. Jedoch würde er es ihr nicht all zu leicht machen, ihn zu erforschen. Er war schließlich keine Laborratte. Nein er würde sie lernen, dass es manche Dinge gab, die einen zu großen Preis hatten, als das es sich lohnen würde dafür seine Neugierde zu stillen.

Hermine und die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages aus seinen Gedanken verscheuchend, wanderte sein Blick nun zu einer kleinen mehr oder weniger versteckten Eichentür, die zu seinen Privaten Räumen führte. Es war Zeit mal wieder ein klein wenig auszuspannen.

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen befand er sich in einem sehr Geschmackvoll eingerichteten Wohnraum, dem er jedoch kaum Beachtung schenkte. Sein weg führte weder in einen Gemütlichen Sessel in der er es sich zum Lesen bequem machte. Nein, sein weg führte ihn in einen weiteren Raum der etwas spärlicher eingerichtet war und eher an ein Atelier erinnerte als an einen Wohnraum. Und dieser Eindruck war kein falscher.

An der Wand lagerten unzählige Leinwände, viele davon waren teils unbeendete oder auch verworfene Aktzeichnungen oder Gemälde, die immer eine gesichtslose Frau darstellten. Keines der Bilder besaß eine Seele, mochten sie doch eins schöner als das andere sein. Die fehlenden Gesichter und damit, der unverzichtbare Spiegel der Seele fehlte jedem von ihnen.

Severus steuerte Zielbewusst auf einen alten Schreibtisch zu auf dem unzähligen an Farbtuben und Skizzenblöcken lagen, er schnappte sich ein neben dem Schreibtisch unachtsam hingeworfenes Hemd, das sicherlich schon hier und da ein paar Farbkleckse abbekommen hatte und ersetzte dadurch seine schwarze Robe.

Für eine Räumlichkeit des Kerkers erstrahlte dieser Raum in ungewöhnlicher Helligkeit und unterstrich, diese erfrischende Optik mit dem Duft von Lavendel und Flieder, welche jedoch nicht imstande waren den unverkennbaren Geruch von Ölfarben und anderen Malwerkzeugen zu überdecken. Dieser Raum hatte seinen ganz persönlichen Charakter und wenn man davon absah, das man sich in den Kerkern befand, war dies einer der hellsten und schönsten Räume überhaupt im ganzen Schloss.

Links neben dem Schreibtisch und einer aufgestellten Staffelei war ein magisches Fenster auf die Kerkerwand projiziert, welches einen Ausblick in einen Wunderschönen von Frühling ganz und gar durchdrungenen Garten bot.

Bevor sich Severus daran machte an eines seiner Bilder zu arbeiten stellte er sich kurz in die durch das magische Fenster dringende Sonne und seufzte wohlwollend auf. Hier konnte er endlich entspannen und ein Stück seiner Seele fühlte sich nunmehr Frei.

Wenige Stockwerke über dem Kerker brütete der Direktor der Schule wirklich etwas aus, wenn auch diesmal ohne Konsum seiner Heißgeliebten Zitronendrops.

Auch wenn sein Problemkind, wenn man denn Severus noch als ein solches bezeichnen Konnte, der Meinung war, das niemand sein allerheiligstes Reich im Herzen des Kerkers kannte, so wusste doch wieder Mal eine Person darüber bescheid.

Er ertrug es nicht, das er als Severus Mentor nichts dazu beitragen konnte, das dieser sich nun endlich nach Ende des Krieges der Welt öffnete. Es gab so vieles in ihm das noch unentdeckt war. So vieles das die Menschen bereit sein müssten es zu mögen und einige wenige vielleicht sogar ein wenig mehr.

Dumbledore wusste von dem Respekt Hermines, dass sie ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer entgegenbrachte. Und seid er sie in der gestrigen Tanzstunde beobachtet hatte, war er sich sicher, das gerade sie in der Lage wäre den Respekt den sie ihm zollte in Zuneigung zu verwandeln. Denn niemand erkannte es so gut wie Albus Dumbledore, wenn sich zwei verwandte Seelen begegneten.

* * *

_A/N:_

So doch ein wenig länger gedauert als erwartet, aber ich habe ein paar Änderungen in meiner Planung unternommen, das ich dieses Kapitel mehr als 3 mal abgeändert habe. Leider musste ich feststellen, dass die Anzahl der Reviews nicht wirklich angestiegen ist. Ich jedoch eine Menge an Alerts habe und von Hits ganz zu schweigen. Es ist immerhin schön zu wissen, dass jemand liest was ich schreibe. Aber Hey komm zwei Zeilen sind doch wirklich nicht al zu schwer, nur damit ich wenigstens weiß das das was ich hier fabriziere nicht der allergrößte Murks ist. Ich bin also um jedes Review dankbar, mag es auch noch so kurz sein. So meine Sis wird das ganze wieder für mich Hochladen und ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen. Also bis hoffentlich zum nächsten Kapitel.

Mystic


End file.
